


Let The Sun Rain Down On Me

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, M/M, Oneshot, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the 'Crime Lord' Let's Play, Ryan sets the pier on fire and Ray wants a cheeseburger umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let The Sun Rain Down On Me

When you work with the Fake AH Crew, not much surprises you anymore - whether it’s piers engulfed in flames or cops hunting down your friends. What surprised Ryan the most was Ray stopping in the middle of the carnage to gaze up at a burger stand and mutter to himself “Dude, is that a _cheeseburger_ umbrella?”

He knew that Ray was sometimes distracted by random things - for example, when he stopped in the middle of a race to chase a lady around before shooting her and then proceeding to win the race - but on a pier covered in fire that’s spreading at an alarming rate, with sirens getting closer and rain that’s getting heavier, the _umbrella_ was the only thing that he commented on.

“Alright, I’m gonna try and escape the cops, meet me further along the beach.” Geoff shouted at Michael and Ryan as he leapt over the pier railing, obviously making Ray jump too as he started walking towards the others again.

“When can we actually start what had planned for you lot to do today?” Ryan sighed, watching Gavin dive into the sea while on fire.

“You’re the one that started the fire by blowing my car up!” Michael shouted back - which was rather unnecessary considering he was standing five feet away.

“I didn’t know that was actually your car. I thought it was just a car.” He was glad that his skull mask hid his smirk from Michael and turned just as Jack followed Gavin off of the pier, also on fire. “I also didn’t know piers burnt that well.”

“They’re made of wood, dumbass.”

In the distance, Michael could see the three members of their crew that were in the sea slowly getting closer to the shore and blue lights of police cars speeding down the roads near the pier, and he took that as his cue to jump into the cold water to avoid getting caught for a fire that wasn’t even his fault, leaving just Ryan and Ray at the end of the pier.

“I’m _not_ jumping in the water.” Ray said as the first of many cop cars drove onto the pier and the pedestrians scattered to avoid getting run over. He saw Ryan move away from next to him out of the corner of his eye and hoped that he wasn’t about to dive off the edge because then Ray would _have_ to follow so he wasn’t alone when running from the cops. When he turned to see, his view was suddenly covered by the bright pattern of a burger umbrella and Ryan was crouched down slightly next to him holding it up.

The umbrella was pulled down far enough to cover both of their faces and Ryan used his free hand to pull his skull mask off, revealing that he hadn’t bothered to put on his facepaint today, “We’ll wait around the corner until the cops have gone. If anybody sees us, they’ll think we’re just two dudes out for a walk in the rain.”

“Or that we’re on a date,” Ray added as they started walking around the side of one of the buildings, directly towards to police officers getting out of their cars.

One of the cars pulled up near them and Ryan went to pull the umbrella further down when Ray nudged him, “Dude, if we have this down any lower then we’ll definitely look suspicious.”

Ryan caught one of the officers looking at them and decided to avert their gaze by turning to grab Ray’s arm and kissing him. Even though he couldn’t see, the officer looked away from them and decided to check the other side of the building for gang members.

As he went to back away and apologise for the sudden kiss, Ray grabbed his leather jacket and kissed him with much more passion, pushing him up against the wall so forcefully that the umbrella bounced off the wood and he nearly dropped it.

They stayed like that for much longer than necessary and when they finally broke apart for air, the cops were nowhere to be seen and the sky was lighter. Ray huffed a laugh as he let go of Ryan to see if the crew had abandoned them and saw that they seemed to be having a picnic on the otherwise abandoned beach.

“I think the rain’s starting to stop.” Ryan smiled as he put his mask back on and closed the umbrella before handing it to Ray, “Keep it.”

Ray’s smile got even bigger as he reached up to give the skull mask a kiss on the cheek, “You are actually the best.”


End file.
